According to the development of an information and communication device, various kinds of user terminals have been released, and among them, a supply of a user terminal having a touch-based user interface, which includes a touch panel or a touch screen and detects a touch of a user as an input, is sharply increased.
In the touch-based timing game which matches a predetermined timing in the related art, a timing indicator and a determination indicator, which serve as guides so as to enable a user to recognize touch timing, are displayed according to a predetermined game scenario. Further, during the progress of the timing game, the display timing indicator moves toward the determination indicator, and the coordinates of the timing indicator and the determination indicator are matched to each other at the designated timing, thereby enabling the user to recognize touch timing and input a touch.
In this case, the user touches the timing indicator and the determination indicator of which the coordinates are matched. However, at the moment when the user lays a finger at a position of the determination indicator or touches the determination indicator in advance, there is a problem in that the finger of the user visually hides the positions of the timing indicator and the determination indicator which are important information in the timing game. That is, there is a problem in that it is difficult to visually confirm accurate timing at which the user needs to actually input a touch.
In order to solve the problem, the determination indicator and the timing indicator may also be displayed larger than the finger making the touch. However, when the sizes of the determination indicator and the timing indicator are increased, the number of indicators disposable on a screen of the user terminal having a designated size is limited, and an interval between the disposed indicators is decreased, so that it is difficult to provide various forms of game experience.